


blossom

by dandhelions



Series: just my taste [2]
Category: Mamamoo
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-06
Updated: 2018-08-06
Packaged: 2019-06-22 16:38:36
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,310
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15586155
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dandhelions/pseuds/dandhelions
Summary: post blossom busan // troublemaker moonsun





	blossom

“I thought I’d find you in here.”

The unexpected, familiar voice makes Byulyi stumble over a dance move in her haste to look up. She finds Yongsun leaning against the door of the practice room, arms folded, a smile playing on her lips. Wiping the sweat from her forehead, Byulyi presses a hand to her chest, laughing quietly.

“Oh, unnie. You scared me.”

The hint of a smile widens on Yongsun’s cheeks, and Byulyi kind of just stares at the girl framed in the doorway, the way she always does when she sees Yongsun for the first time in a day. She’s wearing heels that make her taller than Byulyi, a pretty floral dress that reaches her knees. A light pink cardigan covers her shoulders, a little handbag over one arm.

Yongsun clears her throat and Byulyi glances away, scuffing the toe of her sneaker against the wooden floor.

“Are you going somewhere tonight?” She tries to sound casual, nonchalant.

“Yeah, I’m meeting a date at the train station nearby. One of my friends set it up.”

“Oh.” Byulyi deflates a little, taking off her baseball cap. She pushes a hand through dark hair, damp with sweat, inwardly hoping she doesn’t look too gross. “Where are you going?”

She can hear the smirk in Yongsun’s playful voice. “What’s it to you?”

“Just making conversation.”

Yongsun doesn’t reply, and Byulyi is happy to let it drop. Reaching for her bottle, she takes a drink and pretends not to watch as Yongsun walks over, heels clicking against the wooden floor.

“Show me what you’ve been practising.” For someone who has a date soon, Yongsun seems content to take her time. Byulyi caps her bottle and throws her a questioning glance, receives nothing in response but a nod of encouragement.

“Okay.” Byulyi gives in, she always ends up agreeing to whatever Yongsun asks of her. She sets her bottle down, walks to the middle of the room.

A song begins to play, Byulyi’s phone in Yongsun’s control.

“This isn’t what I was practising.” Byulyi protests, turning to pout at the older girl.

But to Byulyi’s surprise, Yongsun sets her bag down and walks towards her. The whistling notes of Troublemaker continue to play, and Byulyi’s breath catches when Yongsun reaches forward, undoes the flannel that Byulyi had tied around her waist, tosses it aside.

“We should practise this song more often, after that fan requested it at Busan,” Yongsun says, and Byulyi draws in a quick breath as Yongsun drapes arms over her shoulders, her face inches from Byulyi’s.

“I thought we did pretty well already.” Byulyi says, laughing quietly to hide the nervous quiver of her voice. Yongsun smirks in a way that has Byulyi’s heart racing, confident yet endearing.

“There’s always room to improve.” 

Byulyi swallows, enraptured, as Yongsun slowly sways her hips. She rests her hands lightly on Yongsun’s waist, suddenly uncertain, suddenly shy.

Yongsun’s gaze meets hers, a teasing smile on the older girl’s lips.

“You certainly weren't this shy on stage, Moon Byulyi.”

Byulyi bites her lip, she doesn't know how to explain that she's never felt more exposed than now, away from the crowds, when the only one looking at her is Yongsun.

Yet she can't look away as she grips Yongsun's hips more firmly, pulling the girl closer. The scent of Yongsun's perfume envelops her, and Byulyi resists the urge to breathe in deep, to fill her lungs with the sweetness of her. Byulyi isn't used to being the shorter of the two, and she hopes Yongsun can't feel the skip of her pulse when she realises just how close Yongsun's lips are to her line of sight, how soft they look in light pink gloss.

The music builds and Byulyi is pulled along for the ride, Yongsun spinning in her arms, her back pressing into Byulyi’s front. Soft blonde hair tickles Byulyi’s cheek and she’s almost certain Yongsun can hear the pounding of her heart, with how closely their bodies are pressed together.

“This might kill your fans, Yong.” Byulyi mumbles, half-joking.

“That’s the point.” The way Yongsun smirks and presses even closer has Byulyi lost for words, thrown by the sudden jolt in her chest and the flicker of want in her stomach.

Habit should compel Byulyi to watch herself in the mirror, to ensure her movements are fluid, precise. But it gets harder to remember the moves when Yongsun’s eyes catch hers in their reflection, her gaze burning with more than mere concentration as she rolls her hips in sync with Byulyi.

So she stops pretending to focus on herself and holds Yongsun’s gaze, her attention entirely devoted to the girl in her arms.

Yongsun turns once more, her palm resting on the collar of Byulyi’s shirt. Her cheeks are touched with pink, her lips parted as she pants quietly, eyes flicking up to meet Byulyi’s. Taken by the sight, Byulyi can’t do anything but follow, obedient, stepping back as Yongsun steps forward, her heart beating out of her chest.

She doesn’t realise where she is until her back presses against the cold glass of the mirror. Byulyi draws in a sharp breath, her heart beating, beating, loud in her ears as Yongsun leans in, hands on either side of her head.

Close, too close, Yongsun’s lips a whisper from hers. Whatever it is they are practising for, Byulyi is certain nothing could have prepared her for this.

Her hands tighten on Yongsun’s waist as Byulyi looks into soft brown eyes, hardly daring to breathe. It takes all of her willpower to hold back, to keep from closing the gap between them like she so badly wants to do.

The song fades. Yongsun bites her lip, and Byulyi leans in, just a heartbeat too late, as the older girl pulls away.

“I’ll be late.” She says, and Byulyi’s hands slip from her waist to curl into fists against the mirror behind her.

“Enjoy your date.” Byulyi mumbles. She lets her hope start to rise when Yongsun lingers, wrestling with an unspoken decision. But her heart sinks when Yongsun finally steps back, walks to pick up her bag.

“Enjoy your practice.” Yongsun says softly.

Watching her leave feels like the helplessness of a balloon string ripped from her grasp, carried away in the wind. But Yongsun isn’t out of her reach just yet.

Heels click against the wooden floor, but Byulyi is faster. In three quick steps she intercepts the older girl, catches her by surprise, fingers wrapping around Yongsun’s wrist.

She knows where Yongsun is going, knows why she must. But Byulyi can’t deny what she saw, either.

So Byulyi tugs her close and kisses her, feather-light; she doesn’t want to smudge the gloss on Yongsun’s lips. A soft hand cups her cheek, pulls her closer, kisses her more firmly, and the nervous knot in Byulyi’s chest unravels as she melts into the sweetness of Yongsun.

The want that draws her inescapably towards Yongsun shines back at her in warm, smiling eyes when they pull apart, just enough to catch their breath. Byulyi’s chest swells, a soft laugh escaping her when Yongsun reaches out to tuck a lock of hair behind her ear.

“Sorry, I’m making you even later.”

“Don’t apologise.” Yongsun smiles, shy, and Byulyi resists the urge to kiss her again. “What’s another minute or two?”

“Why go at all?” Byulyi teases, only half-joking. Yongsun’s smile falters as she glances down and away, smoothing out her dress, and Byulyi reaches for her hand.

“Hey.” She says softly, and Yongsun’s eyes meet hers, apology in the downturn of her lips. Byulyi cups her cheek gently, smooths her thumb over the soft skin.

“Come home to me?”

And all that really matters to Byulyi is the happiness brimming in her chest, reflected right back at her in the earnest promise of Yongsun’s smile.


End file.
